Meeting Clary
by beibet1008
Summary: Clary lives with her two brothers Sebastian and Jonathan who are identical twins. Jocelyn and Luke died two weeks ago and they are now moving to New York, where our favorite shadowhunters live. Will they be able to live a normal life or will new dangers be a threat to everyone they love?
1. Meeting Clary

**Jace and his siblings walked into Taki's with Simon and Magnus to wait for the new shadowhunters that they were supposed to meet and show around. Maryse had told them that they would be staying in New York- close to the Institute, and they had been waiting anxiously for their arrival. Their parents had died demon-hunting two weeks ago, and they were still in mourning.**

 **There were three of them. Clarissa, Sebastian, and Jonathan Morgenstern. Their parents, Luke and Jocelyn were famous in the shadowhunter world for taking down Valentine, the siblings evil biological father (as cliche as it sounds). There were rumours about them having special powers, because their dad experimented on them when they were little. Jace had all kinds of questions, but now was definitely not the right time.**

 **They sat at the booth in the corner, leaving the opposite side empty for the newcomers, while they talked with each other. Simon knew Clarissa from childhood, before he turned into a vampire. She moved away with her father before they reached the age of twelve. He was excited, and apparently so was Isabelle. She couldn't wait for a girl to finally move into the institute so they could be best friends. Alec was indifferent, as usual, as he sat with his boyfriend, talking.**

 **It wasn't for about fifteen minutes that they heard the bell ring on the door, that they looked up. Two shadowhunters, obviously identical twins, looked around the restaurant, before their eyes landed on them and they headed over.**

 **They stopped in front of them, smirking. They were completely identical except one had white-blonde hair and the other had pitch black. The length was the same though, falling into their eyes. They had angular faces with a strong jawline and green eyes with curly eyelashes. They were tall and lean, rippled with muscle, covered in runes. They had tanned skin that stood out against their straight, white teeth.**

 **The black-haired one smiled. "You guys are the Lightwoods, right?"**

 **Alec nodded, standing up. "I'm Alec, and these are my siblings Jace and Isabelle, my boyfriend, Magnus Bane, and Izzys boyfriend, Simon Lewis."**

" **I'm Sebastian, and this is my brother Jonathan. But I'm sure your mom's told you all about us." They sat across from them, looking them over.**

 **Izzy looked at them, disappointed. "Where's Clarissa? I thought she would be with you guys."**

 **They both laughed, before Jonathan answered. "Oh she'll be here. She ran off as soon as she opened the cab door opened to go and look at the city. This is the first time we've ever been in a mundane city, and she's been so excited."**

 **Izzy frowned. "Aren't you worried she'll get lost. This is a really big city, and it's full of people."**

 **He shrugged. "She'll make her way back. She always does."**

 **Now Jace frowned. "What do you mean?"**

 **They both laughed again. "Clary's a bit of a free spirit. You can't tell her what to do, and you can't control her. She's always wandering off to look at anything that catches her eye. She has a bit of a triple-track mind, most of the time. But she's extremely sweet, so there's nothing to worry about. Although, she is also extremely stubborn. She also has a really bad temper… but none of that was what you asked. Sorry-."**

 **He got cut off when the bell rang and a girl came in, running straight to their table. Jace's breath caught. She was beautiful. She was tiny with bright red hair that flowed down to her thighs in thick, glossy ringlets. She had porcelain white skin with freckles that surrounded her small button nose. Runes covered her skin from the shoulder blades down. She wore a long, tight, strapless green sundress with aviator sandals, and a black sunhat. She had a nikon D600 camera around her neck and a bag of gummy worms in her hand. Her eyes were bright with excitement as she leaned against Sebastian, still standing.**

" **Oh My Angel, guys! New York is so cool! Everythings all big and lit up. Kind-of like the demon towers at night, but brighter and a lot more colorful! And the people here are so strange! Half of them were dressed in costumes and the others were half-naked! And there are so many people here! And there are so many scents everywhere! We have to go sight-seeing!"**

 **They both laughed. "We haven't even been here twenty minutes, Clare. Maybe we should settle down before we do anything else."**

 **She pouted, her bottom lip pushing out slightly. Jace thought he hadn't ever seen anything so cute. "But it's New York! The city is calling to me! Can't you hear it!? Clary,** **clary** **,** **clary…** **come to me Clary!"**

 **They laughed again, before Sebastian pointedly glanced over at them. She turned towards them, smacking her forehead. "Sorry! I got so caught up in everything, I forgot you guys were there for a moment. I'm Clary. And I'm guessing you guys are the Lightwoods… and Simon. Oh Angel, I barely recognized you! When did you become a vampire?"**

 **He hugged her, before sitting back down. "A few years after we got separated from each other."**

 **She nodded. "And Magnus Bane. High Warlock of Brooklyn. I didn't think I'd see you here. It's nice to meet you."**

 **He grinned at her. "Yes, well, Alec is my boyfriend and I figured I should be here to greet the newbies with him."  
She smiled. "Aww… you two are so cute together! Anyways, is there a mall around here somewhere cause I am in desperate need of more summer clothes. I read that New York can be really cold, so I packed a lot of winter-ish clothes, but now that I'm here I'm dying of heat stroke. Plus, the air pollution here is terrible. How does anyone breathe without getting lung cancer?"**

 **She was about to continue when Jon cut her off. "One thing at a time Clare-bear."**

 **Izzy laughed. "I'll give you my phone number so I can take you once you're finished unpacking. You can even come back to the institute once we're done. My parents and Max are still in Idris for the week, so they won't be there to meet you."**

" **That's fine. Hey, is there a beach around here? I've only ever been to the beaches near Idris, so I've always wanted to go to a mundane one. Which reminds me that I left my purse in the cab and that he's still waiting on me. Excuse me for a moment."  
She ran out, and Jon sighed. "Sorry about that. Clary's kind-of… special. Not in any serious way, but she thinks about so many things at once, and it can be hard to keep up. We've tried to teach her to reign it in a little, but like I said…". **

**Alec grinned. "It's fine. She actually reminds me of Max a little."**

 **Izzy laughed. "Right? But I think it's cute she's so excited to be here. How old is she anyway?"**

" **She turns seventeen in two weeks."**

 **Jace was surprised. "She's sixteen? Really?"**

 **Jonathan laughed. "Yeah. She's always been really small."**

" **So do you guys know-"**

 **He was cut off as Clary came running in, her bags in tow. She dumped them by the booth, grabbing Sebastian's arm and shaking it up and down. "They have a Starbuck's** **Right** **next to a comic book store! Can I go? Pllleeeaaasssee?"**

" **But we're right in the middle of something. Can't it wait?"**

" **This is life or death, Seb! This absolutely can NOT wait!"**

" **Clare, we were in the middle of something important…"**

" **That's fine. I can go by myself! It's right across the street."  
John shook his head. "No. You aren't going anywhere by yourself right now."**

" **But…"**

 **Simon looked at Sebastian. "I'll go with her. It's right across the street. I've been there a million times. I can show her around."**

 **Jon and Sebastian looked at each other for a moment, before nodding at SImon. He opened his mouth to say something, but Clary pulled him out the door, chattering excitedly. They watched them through the window as they crossed the road and went into the comic book store.**

 **Jace turned back towards them. "Why isn't she allowed to go anywhere by herself? Isn't she trained?"**

 **Jon sighed. "Yeah, she's an amazing shadowhunter, but it's dangerous for her to be out in public by herself. Demons seem to find her if she's within a two hundred-mile radius. And she can fight on her own, we just have to be cautious. You know?"**

" **So, demons find her easily? Why?"**

 **Sebastian sighed. "That's a long story that we'll tell you guys together later tonight. Clary will most likely want to tell you guys herself. She gets angry when we tell people without her."**


	2. New York

**They talked for another half-hour or so, before Clary and Simon came back in. Clary had a big stack of comics in one arm and a large mocha frappe in the other. Simon walked behind her, holding one giant stack of comics. He set them down on the table, before sitting down as Clary sat on Sebastians lap, showing him her comics.**

 **Izzy laughed. "Jeez, Clary! How many did you get?"**

 **Simon answered. "Forty-five. Forty-five manga's. Why on earth did you buy so many?"**

 **She laughed. "I read them to keep me busy. You know, when I'm not training, or painting or drawing, or cooking. Or when I can't sleep I read or draw."**

 **Alec's face lit up slightly. "You can cook?"**

" **Yep. Why?"**

 **Jace snorted. "Cause Izzy's cooking is like eating a dead ravener."**

 **Izzy smacked him on the back of the head, hard. "Shut up, asshole! I can too cook."**

 **He winced. "Yeah, burnt water. That's it, though."**

 **Izzy glared at him as they all laughed. Clary shook her head. "I can teach you, if you want. Cookings always been a hobby of mine. Especially baking. I love baking cakes and pies and cookies. Anything sweet. I-"**

 **She was cut off as a phone went off, the ringtone playing "Immortals", by Fall out boy. Clary pulled out her sparkly pink iphone 6 plus, and checked the caller-id before answering. "Hello?" She looked at her brothers. "It's Madeline." She got up, walking to the bathroom.**

 **When she was out of sight, Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Clary's the only shadowhunter I've ever known or heard of that's popular in the mundane world."**

" **Popular? As in she actually hangs out with mundanes? How? I thought she's never left Idris before…?"**

 **Jon chuckled. "You know how we said she does what she wants? Well, about a year and half ago she really wanted to go to a mundane high school. She fought with our parents about it for almost two months, before they allowed her to go to one that was only a few miles outside Idris. Somehow in the few months she had been there, she had managed to become just about the most popular girl in the school. They still call her even though she doesn't go there anymore."**

" **Wait, so did you guys go to the school too?"**

" **Well, we tried to, but she told us to do our own thing. We fought about it forever."**

" **So-?"**

 **Clary bounced back to the table, as Jace cut himself off. "Sorry! She wouldn't stop nagging me. So, can we go now? I** _ **REALLY**_ **want to check out the city. It's killing me. And we still have to go shopping! What's the mall like? I've never been to a mundane shopping center before. I've heard that their always crowded. Are there food places? 'Cause I'm always hungry. Ohh… and-"**

 **Jon placed his hand over her mouth to silence her. "Clare, breathe. New York isn't going anywhere. And neither is the mall."**

" **I know, but we're in NEW YORK, and all of you are just sitting here in a small cafe drinking tea like old women! Live a little! This is NEW YORK! Come on! You people are killing me!"**

 **They all laughed at her frustrated face. Sebastian wrapped an arm around her waist. "Five more minutes. Then we can do whatever you want."**

 **She held up her pinky finger. "Pinky promise?"**

 **He chuckled, wrapping his much bigger pinky around hers. "Pinky promise." She let go, and ran to the bathroom, leaving them alone again. Sebastian sighed. "As much as I love her, she sure is a handful."  
Isabelle laughed. "She's cute. I think she'll make a great friend."**

 **Jace smirked at Isabelle. "I'm not sure she's looking for that kind of friend, Iz."**

 **She rolled her eyes. "Shut up, asshole. That's not what I meant. I mean, she's cute in the way other girls find each other cute. She knows I'm hot. Girls can say that kind of thing without it being weird."**

" **Actually, I think relationships between two girls is pretty hot. Unless they're ugly."**

 **Isabelle made a noise of disgust. "You're disgusting."**

 **He was about to respond when Clary came out of the bathroom, stopping at the counter to order something on the way. She stood by Jonathan's side, scrolling through her phone. "So, I heard from a friend that there's a club nearby that's a demon and downworlder hotspot. We should go later tonight."**

 **Jace interrupted. "Pandemonium. We go there a lot. It's a nice club, for either demon-hunting or just having fun. We were planning on going tonight anyway, so you guys can come with us."**

 **Izzy got excited. "Ohh, Clary! You have to let me dress you tonight! I've always wanted hair and eyes like yours. I can do your makeup and hair in a totally different way. And your hair is so long! It's perfect.I can do any kind of hairstyle with it. Please!?"**

 **She laughed, nodding. "Sure. You guys can come over before we go out and you can do it. We only live a few blocks away from the institute. I bought a few clubbing outfits so we could go demo-hunting at some point, so I have a dress."**

 **Izzy nodded. "That's good, 'cause none of my stuff would fit you. You're so… petite."**

 **Clary pouted, and the expression was so cute that Jace had to turn away to keep from staring. "I know. I hate it. I wish I had a body like you."**

 **Sebastian shook his head. "Nope. I like you better like this. It wouldn't be the same."**

 **Jon nodded. "Plus, there's a lot of advantages to having a body like yours. Like for fighting and doing sports and training."**

" **Yeah… I'm awesome, aren't I?"**

 **They laughed, and Jon rolled his eyes."That wasn't really what I was saying, but sure. Let's go with that."**

 **She looked at her phone, and jumped up. "It's been exactly five minutes and twenty-seven seconds. Let's go sight-seeing!"**

 **They groaned.**


	3. Getting ready

**They were now at Clary's and her brother's apartment, and it was almost eleven o'clock at night. They had walked all over the city, spending the majority of their time in Time Square. Clary had spent almost an hour and a half in both the gigantic Hershey's chocolate store and the Disney store. She had bought so much, that each of the boys were forced to carry at least three bags. And that was BEFORE they went to the enormous Forever 21. They had bought so much, that they had just decided to open a portal to Clary's apartment (out of the mundane's sight) and had just dropped everything off, before coming right back.**

 **Clary alone had spent at least a thousand dollars, and Jonathan and Sebastian had both spent at least a quarter of that. It wasn't long before Jace asked, and Clary spilled that they were filthy rich. They refused to get into anymore detail than that, but Clary had spent the rest of the night buying things for them, even though the protested. She had so much fun buying them, and it was fun being a mundane for a day.**

 **He returned his attention back to Jonathan, who was now looking down at Clary's phone, as they waited for Clary, Magnus, and Isabelle. The boys were all ready, but it seemed to be taking them forever to get Clary ready, and they could hear her threatening them when they tried to get her to try on something she didn't like, making them all laugh. She had quite the temper for someone so tiny.**

 **He looked around the apartment again. It was huge, more like a penthouse than anything. They sat in the large living room that had a wall lined with leather recliners, another with a large black sofa and several love seats on the opposite. Against the far wall was a huge flat screen t.v. that was connected to an x-box, Wii, PlayStation, cable box, and DVD player. There was a large stack of video games and dvd's on the rack it was hanging on. They sat on the sofa behind a large wooden coffee table that had several books, magazines, notebooks, and sketchbooks. On the floor in the corner there were a few bean bags beside a small table, and the floor was covered in a thick, soft black carpet. There were several paintings and pictures of them hanging from the walls.**

 **He looked around at the others. Alec and Sebastian were looking at one of the sketchbooks that had been on the coffee table, and Jonathan was still rummaging through Clary's phone. He got up, walking over to lean on the back of the couch Alce and Sebastian were sitting on, looking over their shoulders.**

 **The page they were looking at showed the Eiffel Tower lit up. It was sunset, so the background was colored in with shades of pink, yellow and orange. The Tower was filled into perfect detail. it was the best drawing he'd ever seen. They flipped through it, showing a small faerie standing in the palm of someone's hand. Another showed an owl at night, it's yellow eyes standing out in the darkness.**

" **These are incredible. Did you draw these?"**

 **Sebastian laughed. "Yeah right! I can't draw to save my life. No, Clary drew these. She's the only one in the family that's talented in the art's."**

 **Alec looked about to reply when they heard Clary shout. "No, Magus! I swear on the Angel Raziel if you come near me with that I will cut off your fingers and shut them down your throat. I'm already ready! MAGNUS! Take one more step and I swear on the Angel, you won't have to worry about being immortal anymore."**

 **They laughed as they heard them walking out of the room, and coming over to them. Jace's breath caught when he saw her. She wore a skin-tight emerald green strapless dress that matched her eyes. It ended at the top of her thighs, exposing her toned, milky-white legs, and had a small plunging neckline that ended at her rib cage, showing a considerable amount of cleavage.**

 **Her hair was still in the thick ringlets, ending at about the same place as her dress, except that now it was shimmering with various colors of glitter. She had on a pair of high-heeled black ankle boots that made her considerably taller. She wore bright red lipstick, and her eyes were smoky and her eyelashes were incredibly long and thick, but he could tell they weren't fake. She carried a small purse that had a long, thin strap, and thin black sweater.**

 **Jon groaned when he saw her. "Clary! What are you wearing?"**

 **She looked down at herself. "What? What's wrong?!"**

" **Your dress! Your body! Your… everything! Are you trying to get attacked tonight?!"**

" **Attacked?! By who?"**

 **Seb hit his arm, making his way over to Clary. "Lay off, Jon. She looks fine. You look fine. Just maybe…". He took the sweater from her and put it on her buttoning all the buttons so her dress was almost completely concealed. "Much better."**

 **Isabelle snorted, shoving him out of the way and taking the sweater off her. "No. She looks hot, and you guys aren't going to ruin that by being overprotective."**

 **Clary stuck her tongue out at Jonathan, making them laugh She drew a concealment on her arm to hide all of her marks, before looking around at everybody. "Alright, let's get going. I wanna get there before everyone's completely drunk. Then it just get's uncomfortable."**

 **They laughed again as she led the way out, and closed the door behind them, punching numbers into the keypad on the door to lock it. They rode in a large taxi van, talking about hunting the whole time. When they got out, Jace and his siblings moved to get in line, but Sebastian pulled them back, pushing them after Jon and Clary who were heading for the entrance. Clary smiled at the bouncer who winked at her in return. "Miss Morgenstern. You're looking ravishing as always."**

 **She laughed. "Thanks Ricky. Tell Morgan I said hi."**

 **He nodded as they walked through. The club was packed, and the air was hot and thick from the fog machines and the large mass of writhing bodies that occupied the dance floor. Clary immediately made her way to the dance floor after glancing around quickly, and they all followed. She sat on the bar stools, and Jace couldn't help but smile when he saw her feet dangling, not long enough yet to reach the floor. As if she knew what he was thinking, she stuck her tongue out at him, turning to the bartender who was waiting for her to order. "Just give me a virgin margarita." After they had all ordered, the bartender walked away to make the drinks and Jace tugged on a strand of her extremely long hair to get her attention.**

" **So, how did you know that bouncer if you've never been to New York before?"**

 **She laughed. "He's the boyfriend of one of my best friends that went to a mundane high schools. He's the one who told me about this place, actually."**

 **He nodded, ready to ask more questions, but their drinks came, and he gulped his down heartily, enjoying the familiar burn of the alcohol sliding down his throat.**

 **Isabelle clutched at her pendant, that was now glowing brightly, looking around. "We've got company guys."**

 **Clary didn't even look up from her drink. Three o'clock. There's three of them, all who have been staring for about five minutes."**

 **Jace eyed them out of his peripheral vision. One was tall with with pale skin and spiky electric blue hair, and odd purple eyes. The other one was shorter with black hair, black eyes and tan skin. The third had shaggy platinum hair and green eyes. All three were looking at staring at Clary seductively, making his stomach flip and his blood boil.**

 **Clary however, surprised him by putting her now empty glass on the counter and standing up. "Game time." She turned her head back to look at him, smiling and making his heart stutter. "Cover me, Goldilocks." He didn't get a chance to respond before she walked towards them.**


	4. Nokai demons

Jace watched anxiously as Clary strode over to the demons, her hips swaying enticingly the whole way. He looked back at her brothers who were drinking from shot glasses and facing away towards the bar.

He stepped closer to Jonathan. "Your sister just made herself bait for three Nokai! Dude, aren't you going to do anything?"

Jon sighed. "We have to stick to the plan. There's nothing we can do about it yet. Once she gets them into the alley we can go at 'em, but until that happens we have to stay inconspicuous. It would be the same if Isabelle were bait. If we interfere now we'll blow our and Clary's cover."

He noticed Alec looking at him from the corner of his eye. " What's wrong?"

Alec shook his head. "It's nothing."

Jace turned towards the bar, keeping an eye on Clary from his peripheral vision. She stood at the edge of the dance floor, chatting casually with the demons, who had her surrounded. After a while they started heading towards the exit that led out towards the alley. Clary glanced back at them too quickly for the demons to notice, and made a forward motion with her index finger behind her back. Once the door had shut behind them they made their way out silently, and hid behind the large dumpster by the door, waiting and watching for Clary's signal.

They had her cornered, her back against the wall. She leaned against it, her hands folded behind her back, as the Nokai closed in. The one with the spiky blue hair stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers. "Stupid Little Shadowhunter. Going up against three Nokai all alone wasn't the best idea. But you don't seem to be too panicked, which probably means that you're not alone after all. Am I right?"

She smirked at him. "So some demons ARE smart. You guessed right, my nasty friend. You aren't as dumb as you look. I"m impressed. How did you know I was a shadowhunter?"

He smirked back at her, his fingertips growing into long pitch-black talons. He raked one down her cheek, leaving a cut that dripped blood. Jace's fists clenched in outrage, and he saw Sebastian put a hand on Jon's arm to restrain him. Clary barely flinched and looked up at it in a mixture of amusement, disgust, and something else that he couldn't quite decipher.

It leaned closer to her, sweeping a lock of hair over her shoulder with it's now bloody talon. "One could never forget the face of Valentine's daughter."

Sebastian and Jonathan both tensed, and Jace could see the muscles in Clary's arms flex for moment. Her eyes flashed dangerously. "I'd watch how and what you say to me, Nokai. You're treading through dangerous territory right now."

They laughed, throwing their heads back. Clary still hadn't moved, not even bothering to pull out a dagger to defend herself with. Jace's nerves were on edge, telling him to attack before she got hurt, but he stayed put. If her own brothers hadn't moved yet, then neither would he.

The short black-haired one stepped up behind the leader. "You, Clarissa Morgenstern, obviously don't know what you're dealing with."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "No, YOU don't know what YOU'RE dealing with. taunting me like that isn't a good idea. I'm warning you now."

The blue-haired one stroked the skin of her thigh, leaving three parallel scratches. "You have no idea how valuable you are, Clarissa Morgenstern. How much people are willing to pay for the blood under that porcelain skin. How dangerous even a strand of that fire-red hair is."

Her eyes flashed again, and she laughed, shakily. "I'm warning you for the last time. You really don't want to go there with me. You WON'T like the consequences. If I were you, I'd turn around. And I'd run."

He ignored her, raking his talons through her hair. "You look so much like your mother."

Sebastian and Jonathan completely froze now, their breathing stopped. Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Simon waited and watched anxiously. Clary let out a breath. "NOW you've done it. Now you've really crossed the line."

The last one finally spoke up, raking his eyes up and down her body, hungrily. "Do we have to sell her right away? Can't we have a little fun with her first? I always _was_ attracted to Jocelyn, but we could never get close enough with that watch dog of hers always around. I was SO happy when I'd heard he was dead."

Clary closed her eyes slowly and tipped her head back, laughing quietly. "You guys _really_ want me to kill you slowly, don't you? I guess i don't really have much of a choice anymore, since you guys are begging for it."

Sebastian shook his head. "Don't do it. Don't do it, Clare." They both stood up, still concealed by shadows, and watched their sister, worriedly.

She straightened, and when her eyes re-opened, his breath caught. They were glowing. Literally. Her irises were glowing brightly, the emerald green color making them look like glow sticks. She laughed again, as the demons stepped back. "You really don't know when to stop do you? Maybe you are as dumb as you look." For every step they took back, she took two forward, pushing them back. "And a little piece of advice: don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong. That's how you end up dead."

The leader attacked, lunging at her. She simply side-stepped, twirling and slicing at it's back with a glowing seraph blade. It turned back towards her, it's face morphing. It's teeth sharpened, and it's eyes turned completely red, swallowing the iris and the pupil. Big scaly ears shaped like that of a dog's sprouted from the top of it's head. It's tong thinned into a thin strip with a forked tip that hissed when Clary pulled out another seraph blade.

She attacked first this time, and Jace, Jonathan and Sebastian all lunged out out the remaining two demos that had moving towards Clary back. She whirled on them, quicker than he would have thought possible for her, and kicked them across the face, sending them flying to the side. She turned her attention back to her demon, as Jace went for the short black-haired one. He ducked as it slashed at his face, swiping a dagger across it's thigh, and whirling to elbow it in the face. It swiped a leg under his, knocking him off his feet, and pounced on him.

He raised his dagger, just in time to stop it's fangs from sinking into his neck. They struggled for a few moments, before he heard a snap and it flew off him. He looked up to see Isabel lashing her whip to fend it off, and Alec's arrows sinking into it's chest. He got to his feet, ready to throw himself back into the fight, but Simon flitted towards the demon, snapping it's neck. It collapsed, before folding into itself and disintegrating.

He glared at Simon, upset that he hadn't gotten to make a kill. The curly-headed vampire rolled his eyes at him, turning his attention towards Sebastian and Jonathan, who had already finished off their demon, and were watching Clary.

Jace turned in her direction, watching her dodge the enraged Nokai that attacked her recklessly, leaving plenty of openings that she could have killed him with. She was playing with him, he realized. Had she really meant it when she said she would kill it slowly?

He looked more closely at her, noting the faint gold aura that clung to every inch of her body. Her eyes were glowing even more brightly than before, and her hair swung around her with every move she made. She turned, running and flipping off the alley wall behind her and slashing it in the stomach with one of her seraph blades. She bent backwards as it turned, it's talons slashing recklessly at her face. She kicked out as she bent, throwing herself into a backbend, and flipping back onto her feet. It flew back into the brick wall, and before anyone could blink, she had moved forward, stabbing a seraph blade into his shoulder, pinning him to the wall. It roared in agony, thrashing around. She stepped back, grinning slightly. "I warned you. Several times. You should have listened to me."

She raised the dagger to finish it off, but it raised its hands up to cover its face. "Wait!", it cried. "

She paused. "What?!"

"Don't kill me! I- I can help you! I've got information that you need."

She raised the dagger again. "Not interested."

"Valentine's alive!", it shouted.

She froze, the dagger only inches from it's heart. Her eyes glowed dangerously bright. "That's impossible."

"How do you know?! You need me!"

She shook her head. "That's impossible, because I killed him." She brought the dagger down, ending it's life.


	5. Backstory (revised)

She was just… standing there. Her back was to everyone and her head was down. He didn't know what to do. Partially because he was in shock over what she had just said, and partially because he didn't know how to comfort her.

He looked at the others, but his siblings still seemed to be in shock. Jonathan and Sebastian however were already behind Clary. Jon put a hand on her head and she jumped slightly, before turning around. Her eyes were filled with tears that she seemed to be trying to hold back. The aura that once surrounded her slight figure was now gone.

She looked up at her brother, her lip quivering, and he pulled her into his arms before she could say anything. Jace swore his heart cracked in two when he saw that face. She wrapped her small arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest as he stroked her hair. Sebastian looked at them, shaking his head as a way of saying that he would tell them later.

They walked back into the club, and the Lightwoods went to the bar as the Morgensterns made their way to a booth in the corner that was shrouded in shadows.

Jace and his siblings sat in silence for a moment, before Isabelle laughed. "That was by far the coolest thing I've ever seen."

Alec shook his head. "Whether you find it cool or not doesn't matter, Iz. We should probably report this to the Clave."

Jace's head snapped forward. "What? Why would we do that?!"

"Oh, I don't know Jace. Maybe because she killed the leader of the CIrcle and her own father. Or maybe it's because he might be alive. Or maybe even because there's something different about Clary that demons really want. Take your pick."

Jace laughed, incredulously. "Don't you get it? All those reasons are exactly why we CAN'T take her to the Clave. You know the Clave isn't trustworthy. If Valentine IS alive, he probably has spies hidden everywhere, especially within the Clave. He'll want to know every dirty little secret they have and the only way for him to get that kind of information is for him to send out spies. And the moment he hears even a whisper about Clary, he'll send every demon he has to come get her. And then what? We've seen what she can do. What do you think he'll do with that kind of power? He's certainly not gonna throw a Macy's Day Parade with it. No, we have to keep her hidden for now, and find out more about what's going on, then we'll figure out what to do."

Alec looked at him suspiciously for a moment. "Is this about the Clave or about Clary?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that ever since you laid eyes on Clary, you haven't stopped."

Jace looked away. "That's not what this is about. This is about making sure that Valentine doesn't get ahold of a power that may or may not potentially destroy all nephilims and downworlders as we know it."

"That's a great way of wording it. Because if Valentine is alive, then that is exactly what he'll want to do. And he'll kill anyone that gets in his way."

They looked behind them to see Sebastian leaning against the bar. He had a bottle of beer in his hand and he was facing the dance floor.

Jace moved beside him. "Was what Clary said true? About killing Valentine?"

Sebastian turned to look at them for a moment before turning back to the dance floor. "...Yeah, it's true."

"Why?"

He sighed running a hand through his dark hair. "It's a long story."

Jace sat down. "We've got time."

He turned to them as they all sat down around him. "Fine… It all began when Jon and I were about four years old. Jocelyn and Luke had left two years before because Luke had turned into a werewolf and Valentine tried to make him kill himself. … When Jocelyn found out, she was appalled. She wanted nothing to do with Valentine, but she didn't want to just leave us. So she stayed, but she was plotting with Luke and the Clave. They wanted to take Valentine down, before the Uprising. The Clave knew the Circle was coming, thanks to Jocelyn, so when it was revealed that Jocelyn had sided with the Clave, Valentine was furious. He managed to escape, and he went to Jocelyn's parents house. …He set fire to it, with our grandparents still in there, and the bones of two little boys, so Jocelyn would think we were dead.

After that, Jocelyn went into hiding, and my father raised us on the run. We were constantly moving from place to place. It was awful. Then, after about ten years of running, we finally settled down in Prague. Valentine had a friend that died during the Uprising, and they would often vacation in that mansion. There, he trained Jonathan and I. … He was the worst. We hated him. All he cared about was turning Jonathan and I to become the ultimate soldier. I started becoming violent and my emotions were starting to slip away, but because Jonathan was my parabatai, he was able to control me. On our fifteenth birthday… everything changed. We were getting ready for dinner after our training session, and when we came down… there was Clary."

He chuckled. " She was only thirteen at the time, but she looked like she was ten. She was standing in front of our father with a sword, that looked bigger than she was. Jon and I immediately pulled out daggers, but my father just stood there, staring at her. It must have been a shock, to see a little girl in your home that looked exactly like your ex-wife. Nobody really said anything for a moment, before she looked over at us. "Oh wow. Mom never told me I had brothers." After she said that, Jon and I lowered our daggers, but we still kept an eye on her. Jon asked who she was and what she was doing here. She smiled at us. 'My name is Clary. I'm your little sister. Not that mom told me anything about having siblings, but she never really said anything about our 'deceased family'. Now that i think about it, she never really said anything about family other than Luke.'

After she said that, my father finally reacted. 'So, Jocelyn and Lucian had a bastard child after all.'

Clary looked at him. 'Excuse you, but I'm not a bastard child. Actually, if you must know, _Lucian_ isn't my father. You are, not that you'd really care, but I guess the cat's out of the bag now.'

Valentine hesitated. 'That's impossible', he said. 'Jocelyn and I never had any more children after the twins.'

Clary leaned against the sword. 'Yeah, well you two obviously knocked it out of the park at least once after the twins, because here I am.'

Valentine pulled a seraph blade out, and Jonathan and I immediately moved out of the way. He never liked or tolerated us interfering in his fights, even if he was outnumbered. 'So, why are you here Clarissa? And where is your mother?'

She sighed. 'Wow, that was quick. Just cut straight to the point, huh? No love for your long-lost daughter? I have to say, right now I'm feeling extremely disappointed.' She was being sarcastic of course, and Valentine was becoming irritated.

'Answer the question, Clarissa. Where is your mother? She's still with that filthy downworlder, isn't she?'

Clary stood up straight again, and twirled the sword around, effortlessly. 'Actually, I don't know where they are. They abandoned me ten years ago, for your information'

'Oh, really? Then who trained you? You had to only be around the age of three, so who raised you?'

'They left me with a werewolf pack in Chicago. They raised me until I was five, and taught me how to hunt and fight on my own. From there, I moved from institute to institute teaching myself to fight, as well as learning basic human skills like reading and writing. It wasn't until I turned eight, that I finally began to wonder where I came from, or who my parents where. Nobody I asked knew, and I couldn't exactly look it up, either. So, I went to Alicante, and the Silent brothers helped me out. They used the Mortal Sword to retrieve a memory of what my mother looked like. After I confirmed that my mother was Jocelyn, then they knew that I was either your child of Lucian, so they did a blood test, or they had a warlock who did. He checked to see if I had any werewolf genes, and when they saw that I didn't, they knew you where my father.

They did, however, find something else. At first, they were a little wary of telling me, but I was gonna find out sooner or later. Not that having an excessive amount of angel blood in my system is a bad thing, but when I hit puberty, it started doing weird things. They kept me in Alicante to keep an eye on me and teach me to hone my new "abilities' better, but I started getting bored after a while. So, I went on a little adventure. I went to the house that you'd burned down after the uprising, and when there was nothing there, but bones and ashes, I went to the old manor you and my mother stayed in when you were married.

Imagine my surprise, though, when I find a room full of diaries that held your deepest and darkest secrets, and an angel chained in the basement. Well, it wasn't even a basement anymore, really. It was more like a torture chamber or a cemetery. I let the angel go, took the dairies, and burned the house down. After I learned everything that you had done, I continued my training, and waited for the day that I would come and meet you. The End.'

It was silent for a moment. We knew she had left a lot of her story out, but what she had told us had us floored. My father, on the other hand, was never one to stay in shock too long. 'So what have you really come here for then, Clarissa?'

She laughed. 'I thought that was obvious. I came to kill you.'"

Sebastian stopped talking then, and looked over at his siblings. Jace followed his gaze and saw Clary wrapped In Jon's arms, as he rocked her slowly. They were in a corner off to the side, and he could see that even though she had mostly calmed down, she was still shaking.

He turned back to Sebastian. "So then what happened?"

"They started fighting. It was incredible, really. A thirteen year old girl holding her own against a man that was said to be one of the best shadowhunters of his generation. Valentine was furious. His attacks started getting sloppy, and it gave Clary the opening she needed. Valentine fought dirty, though. He threw wine in her eyes, and stabbed her in the leg. He almost killed her, but Jon and I stepped in. When he saw that we were siding with Clary, he went into a rage. He tried to kill Jon when his back was turned, but Clary stabbed him in the stomach. Then, he just disappeared. That was the last time we saw him. The three of us started living together after that, before Jocelyn and Luke found us."

It was silent for a moment, again. "So then, Valentine is alive?"

"Yes. We've figured he was for a while now, considering the amount of demons that seem to find Clary literally every time she goes out alone. We knew it wasn't a coincidence. That's why we don't let her go anywhere alone, anymore. Everytime she came back, she'd be covered in cuts and bruises and ichor. Or she'd have broken bones or stab wounds or venom in her system. We knew it could only have been Valentine, but we were hoping we were wrong. Tonight confirmed it."

"... What does he want? Why is he targeting you guys? Why is he targeting Clary?"

His already bitter expression turned sour. "He wants her power. He wants the blood that runs through her veins. It's the most powerful thing on earth, right now. Even more powerful than the mortal instruments. My guess is that he plans to control her, somehow. Either by a spell or a rune. But if that doesn't work… he'll drain every last drop of blood from her."

"But what will he do with it? What's his overall pan?"

"... He wants to overthrow the Clave. He hates them for signing the Accords. Then, after he completely destroys Alicante, he'll go after every downworlder on earth. The faeries, the werewolves, the vampires, and witches and warlocks. He won't stop until every last downworlder is dead. The Shadow World as we know it, will cease to exist."


End file.
